Doctor Who: Trapped In Time
by Ali Wu
Summary: The Doctor and Amy end up stranded on a seemingly lifeless planet with slim chances of escape. My first ever fanfic. Reviews would be appreciated.
1. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey

Doctor Who: Trapped in time

The TARDIS gave another sudden lurch as if it was trying to throw its two passengers out into the time vortex. Amy clutched onto the hexagonal control panel for support.

"I'm used to it being a little bumpy, but this is way off the scale!" she said, as she braced for the next lurch.

The Doctor was sprinting around the control panel, pressing buttons and pulling levers and fiddling with strange objects.

"Oh don't start worrying yourself, Amy; everything's under contr-"

He was cut off as he recoiled from large spark.

"Anyway, all the good adventures start with a-"

He was cut off yet again as the TARDIS violently shook and emitted a deafening *BANG!*

"Yeah, one of those."

Suddenly everything fell still and a strange silence filled the room.

The Doctor looked up at amy, who was still holding on to something for dear life.

"We've landed," said The Doctor with an excited smile.

Does he always have to be so happy when something has obviously gone wrong? Thought Amy for about the tenth time since she had started travelling with him.

The Doctor pulled the scanner round and tapped some seemingly random places on the screen. It displayed a rusty brown, rocky landscape, streaked with greys and blacks, a bit like Mars. The TARDIS seemed to have parked itself in a valley between two tall, curved ridges of orange rock that almost met at the top and nearly formed a tunnel.

The Doctor was staring intently at a load of statistics that were rolling down the right side of the screen.

"Well, the atmosphere is breathable," he said eventually "but it's got less oxygen than we're used to. It'll be harder to breathe. Let's hope we don't have to do any running."

"Knowing you, Doctor, the chances of 'not doing any running' are very slim," said Amy.

"The strange thing is..." The Doctor continued "is that my trusty scanner won't tell us when or where we are...well, a scanner can only tell you so much."

He grabbed his coat, ran to the doors, flung them open, letting some grains of orange sand into the TARDIS, and stepped out. Amy followed.

"Wait!" said The Doctor loudly. one finger raised in a 'stop' gesture. He turned and barged past Amy back into the TARDIS.

Amy waited outside and heard the sounds of The Doctor rummaging through the many compartments of the TARDIS control room. Amy had sworn that she would never go 'rummaging' by herself again after she accidentally happened upon a crystal ball like the ones a fortune teller has, but this particular one seemed to contain three extremely old, wrinkly, spotty and very loud women who reminded amy of witches. they were screaming and scratching on the inside of the ball apparently in an eternal effort to escape their prison.

Amy shuddered at the thought.

The Doctor stuck his head around the door.

"here, take this." his arm appeared round the door too, offering her a translucent sachet filled with a pale yellow liquid.

"If this is what i think it is, theres no way i'm taking it." said Amy, holding the sachet by the corner with as little finger as possible.

"well...technically..."

"technically what?"

"It _is_ a type of excretion-"

"Ach yuck!" amy dropped the sachet, kicking up a small cloud of orange dust.

"But it's not the type that you're probably thinking of."

"Oh...still! yuck!"

"Look, it's completely harmless and tastes like ketchup, i promise."

"What does it do anyway?" asked Amy.

"It helps your lungs filter oxygen. For the atmosphere" replied The Doctor.

"Hmmm...drink the pee...or asthma..."

The Doctor sighed and drank the contents of the sachet, and after a moments hesitation, so did Amy.

"See, not too bad eh?" said The Doctor as he watched Amy swallow. "That stuff is used as a condiment in over 200 star systems."

They stood side by side, surveying the magnificent rock formations. The Doctor crouched and picked up some sand between his thumb and index finger. He put some on his tongue and swilled it about in his mouth for a bit. This was his more practical way of telling when and where they were if there weren't any people around to ask, and it was surprisingly accurate, give or take a few decades.

"Hmm...The surface is barren...devoid of life. It can be very inhospitable at times, racked by frequent sandstorms. Imagine a Sahara desert the size of Jupiter. I tend to avoid places like this."

"What made the TARDIS act like that?" asked Amy.

"At a guess, that" The Doctor pointed to the sky, where a strange, dully glowing vortex swirled slowly. "A black hole. Must've pulled us off course as we passed it. Their gravity messes with time on a major scale, and so does the TARDIS. Bring the two into contact and strange things can happen. Things like..." The Doctor turned abruptly. The TARDIS had disappeared. "Ah."

"Oh don't tell me it's gone!" said Amy, her voice a mix of panic and exasperation.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but yes, it's gone."

"But it can't just leave!"

"Like i was saying, strange things happen when something that messes with time messes with something else that messes with time."

"So what do we do? There's no way of getting out of here without the TARDIS."

"Yeah I'm aware of that. As for an escape plan, i have a plan."

"Yes, what is it?"

"...To think of a plan to escape."

Amy sighed.

"Any chance it could have appeared somewhere nearby?" she asked.

"There is a small chance it could have been shunted a few seconds into the past or future, in which case I could use the sonic screwdriver to either transport it to us or us to it."

The Doctor reached into the inner pocket of his coat and pulled out a long, thin metal object. The sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at where the TARDIS had once been and pressed one of the many buttons. the light at the end glowed green and it emitted a high pitched buzzing noise. Nothing happened. The Doctor looked at it closely and messed with the settings, the shook it and then tried again. Still nothing. The Doctor let out a growl of frustration.

"There's also the possibility that it's gone straight into the mouth of the black hole where there's a possibility that it's been shredded down to its composite atoms. But i know it hasn't."

"How?" asked Amy.

"I've travelled in the TARDIS so long...we've sort of formed a...bond. I'd know if the TARDIS was destroyed... I'd feel it." Replied The Doctor.

Amy gave him a funny look.

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh...shut up."

"So I'm guessing there's more possibilities?" asked Amy.

"Oh yes, hundreds, thousands even. No one really knows exactly what would happen in this situation, mostly because no one has been carless enough to fly a TARDIS too close to a black hole. It could have reappeared on the other side of the universe or just a few metres away."

"So let's hope it's still on the planet at least," said Amy.

"Yeah, well, luckily for us, it's more probable that it's closer rather than farther, and knowing the TARDIS, it likes North East the best." The Doctor turned about 180 degrees and pointed.

"The TARDIS has directional preferences?" asked Amy doubtfully.

"Well yeah, it's sort of alive. Anyway, let's get going".


	2. Looking for the box

Doctor Who: Trapped In Time part 2

Amy hadn't realized how cold it was until they had walked quite a way from the TARDIS 'crash' site. It was like a winter evening, the sky a mixture of orange, pink and dark blue. The planet was beautiful, but the prospect of spending the rest of her life (which could be cut short as they didn't see any food or water sources) completely alone except for a rambling Time Lord made Amy shudder. She really liked The Doctor, he was a great friend, but she wasn't sure she could cope with spending the remainder of her life with him on a desolate dust ball of a planet...And then there was Rory...She could never see him again...It would be _worse_ for The Doctor though, Amy thought with a pang of guilt. She didn't know how long a Time Lord could survive without food, but she figured that a super-long-lived alien could go for quite a long stretch without nourishment... And if they did find something edible he would have to watch her wither and die and then spend the rest of his life completely alone. Amy wasn't sure that even The Doctor could retain his sanity after spending an eternity with only himself for company.

Suddenly another thought struck her. Maybe their untimely demise would come around even sooner than she expected, and maybe that was a good thing, considering her other two options: starvation and old age.

"Doctor?" asked Amy. He didn't seem to be thinking about the same dark future prospects as Amy was, walking slightly ahead with a happy smile on his face as if it was some fun school trip.

"Yeah?" he slowed and looked at her.

"If that's a black hole then how can this planet not get sucked into it?"

"We're too far away for it to pull the whole planet, but it's strong enough to do to the rock what the moon does with the sea."

"What... it makes tides of rock?"

"Yeah, as the planet moves, a ridge of rock will rise up in the direction of the black hole. Great isn't it? Anyway, don't panic, it doesn't work like 'you see a black hole then you get spaghetti-fied.'"

Amy let out a sigh of relief, then looked at him quizzically.

"Spaghetti-fied?" she laughed "I like it." then her face fell "Wait, these 'tides of rock,' they won't, you know, crush us or something?"

"Oh you are such an optimist, Amy" He said sarcastically. "It's not that fast, theres a difference between rock and water. Now, please stop thinking about dying. Not a good subject."

Amy sighed from the cold, her teeth clenched, letting the warm air from her lungs heat up her throat and mouth. She watched her breath condense in the freezing atmosphere and couldn't help but disobey The Doctor and add 'freezing to death' to her list of possible outcomes. She had been in much worse situations with The Doctor before and she trusted him completely (saving whole planets seemed to be 'all in a day's work' for The Doctor) but this time it felt that little bit more hopeless. They were completely alone, there were no settlements, people or any living things for that matter.

"If only you had a TARDIS detector or something" amy knew that The Doctor would probably have thought of, and dismissed that option already, but she voiced her thoughts anyway.

"I do." replied The Doctor

"Well use it then!"

"I can't. I never made an account for it, and to make one i need the TARDIS console. Even between races that are divided by billions of light years of space, some things never change."

"..."

"Plus, this sonic is relatively new. It hasn't had that much time to get to know the TARDIS. I think they're getting along quite well though."

The Doctor was taking a breath ready to say something else when he stopped. Amy had heard it too. A low rumbling sound slowly growing in volume. They both looked towards where they thought the source of the noise was but neither could see anything yet.

"Amy... you know what i said about sandstorms? Well...RUN!"

* * *

**I'm making this up as i go along so i'm sorry if i end up driving The Doctor and Amy into a ****_really_**** inescapable situation and end up writing a really unlikely plot twist so that they escape.(unfortunately, they don't seem to ever be able to die or i'd end up cancelling one of the best ever TV shows...in the story universe anyway...+ i don't want to kill them)**

**also don't worry, i promise this won't turn into a copy of that episode with the bus and the desert and the 'sting ray monsters.' what do you think of the length? should i do fast and short updates or slow and long ones?**

**And also, thanks for giving this story a read...**


	3. Fury of the storm

Amy and The Doctor ran, their feet kicking up a mini sandstorm of their own behind them. They could both see the approaching storm now. It was only a little dark brown smudge on the horizon which didn't look particularly threatening, but it's fury was given away by the rumbling sound that was becoming louder and more ominous every second.

"We need to find shelter. A cave or something." Amy said between frantic gasps, "Are there even any caves on this planet? Do you even know which planet we're on? Although, i can hardly imagine the amount of planets in the universe that are barren and sandy."

"Exactly, and that is my excuse for not knowing which planet this is." Replied The Doctor, "As for caves...bad idea, caves are usually evil."

"Well, I've never met an evil cave, and i tend to trust caves, especially when theres a sandstorm right behind me. Besides, what other alternatives do we have?"

"Remember the weeping angels? They were in a sort-of-cave. I'd count that one as evil."

"What? There are angels here?" Amy's heart beat even faster as she started to recall her traumatic experience with the terrible stone statues. This was one of the negative side effects of traveling with The Doctor; if you went through an extremely frightening or life threatening experience (and that was almost guaranteed) it would never truly leave you, it would pop into your head at the most inconvenient of times and it would take a lot of willpower to shut the memories out.

"Well, it does look like the sort of place they would hang out."

"But you wiped them out of existence."

"Aah, they'll most likely find a way to jump out at me again. Remember, the angels don't exist while being observed, and they were being observed when they were sucked into the crack. You can't make something that doesn't exist nonexistent."

"Doctor, stop scaring me."

"Yeah, the chances of weeping angels actually being here are a very high number to one. I'm just doing it so you look harder for cave alternatives...and because of your reaction."

* * *

"I...I still don't see any shelter." Amy was starting to get tired now, her lungs and legs were burning. Amy had been on many an adventure with The Doctor by now, and she was getting increasingly used to the 'running' part of them, but it was usually a frantic sprint through narrow corridors, not this sort of long distance stuff.

"Don't talk, just run." Said The Doctor. He seemed to be going slower than he could so that Amy could keep up. "If worst comes to worst, hide behind a boulder.

Amy nodded slightly, she knew that The Doctor probably didn't notice as her head was bobbing up and down anyway from exhausted running.

By now sand was lightly raining down on them. Although they could see that the bulk of the storm was still some way off, it wouldn't be too long before it would reach them, and probably flay them alive.

Amy made sure there was nothing in her way for her run into or trip over and looked back at the storm for a few seconds. On a positive note, _at least there's no lightning_ Amy thought _...just a massive...oncoming wall of sand..._

"We need to find somewhere fast!" Said The Doctor, a tinge of panic in his voice. This wasn't a good sign. If The Doctor was panicking, everyone else had the right to panic. "Over there. There's something over there!" the wind was stronger now and the sand was stinging any exposed flesh it could find. The Doctor had to shout over the noise. "Come along Pond!"

* * *

**I dunno...i didn't like this chapter as much as the other 2. I don't know why, i just got a feeling, so, sorry if you didn't like it as much either.**

**I know that this is a short one. Ive taken to just posting chapters with random lengths. STUPID EJECT BUTTON WHICH I KEEP PRESSING INSTEAD OF DELETE!**

**Anyway, it looks like they've found a cave or something so that's one deadly circumstance escaped...just a few hundred more to go...**

**I PROMISE THERE WILL BE MONSTERS. i just need to figure out when, where and how they make their entrance and what they look like and how/why they act etc. if not in the next chapter almost definitely in the next, next one.**


	4. Cave Dwellers

Dr Who trapped in time part 4

* * *

**hello again! it's been ages since i updated this, i kind of forgot about it (sorry) but still here it is, part 4!**

* * *

Amy picked herself up and began to flail around in the darkness, her hands and elbows grazing against natural stone walls and pillars in seemingly random places. There had been an unexpected steep slope after the little crack that served as an entrance to this cavern. Amy had tumbled straight down it after tripping on some inconveniently placed rocks.

It had took her a few minutes to decipher which way was 'up.' She took a few tentative steps forward, waving her arms around in a jerky motion to keep her balance on the uneven ground.

"Doctor?" she called into the gloom.

She waited for a reply.

"You there?"

She waited again.

The darkness was beginning to get at her, she didn't want to be alone for much longer.

"I swear, if you're going to jump out at me, I'll-"

"Shh!" Amy was pulled up against a rock-pillar, a hand over her mouth.

Amy yelped, but she knew it was The Doctor, he had a unique way of 'shh-ing' people, and anyway who else would it be?

She sighed, relived, and pulled the hand away.

"Any chance of some light?" she asked.

"Afraid not. Please be quiet"

Amy ignored the command again.

"Why not?"

"Because the sonic's been eaten by a...a giant, furry...snakey leech thing. They were sleeping and I was scanning it when you woke them up. Nearly lost my scanning hand..." He said, teeth gritted in an attempt to muffle his voice.

They let a moment pass in silence.

"Think it followed you?" Amy whispered.

"Yes I think it's still busy following me,it's hard to follow someone in complete darkness...storm outside, those things in here...come on think!"

"How about we find the cave wall and stay with it till we get to the exit"

"Seems like that's the best option. If we run into a furry, snakey, leech, hope its friendly, maybe they just like to eat advanced alien screwdrivers." The Doctor began to feel his way in some random direction.

"Doctor, wait, I can give us some light."

Amy remembered that she had brought her phone, of course she did, it was always in her pocket incase she ever had to contact the TARDIS' phone...and that gave her a second idea.

Amy held the phone firmly with both hands, she didn't want to drop it in the darkness. She felt her way to the 'on' button, thumbs using the little cracks between the buttons as a guide. The screen flashed on and made Amy screw her eyes up reflexively, it left a violet rectangular imprint in her vision. She turned the phone round so the light shone outwards.

It took her a few moments to register what was in front of her, then her eyes widened in fear.

It's head was level with hers, shuddering slightly as if the effort of rearing up like this was almost too much for it, the dim light of the phone screen casting shadows on it that made it even more horrifying than it already looked. Four smooth, blood red tendrils, protruding from four holes around the pale head, were extended towards her, inches from touching her face. She couldn't see a mouth yet which she hoped was a good thing, or any eyes.

_This thing has evolved to live in complete darkness, so it's hearing..._

Amy let out all of her breath in a short but very loud "ha!"

The tentacles retreated and the creature shrank back from her.

Amy saw The Doctor turn back towards her.

"Amy, what-"

"Just run!"


End file.
